


Day Two: Cuddling somewhere

by Jeremy-rennerd (DarknessXAnime)



Series: 30 day OTP writing Challenge. [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessXAnime/pseuds/Jeremy-rennerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two of the 30 day challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Cuddling somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/ Tony

Stark Tower was quiet this time of day.  The sun had sunken on the horizon and though Steve highly doubted that the entirety of the avengers were sleeping,(–no one ever really slept anymore—) they all had the courtesy to entertain themselves in their rooms for the night.

Steve was infinitely glad, what he had in mind would have exponentially more complicated—read: embarrassing— with any of them within earshot. Unsettled enough as it was, Steve tuned back to the movie he had on. It was musical from the eighties, set in the sixties if his limited knowledge was some sort of guideline. It was good, he liked it well enough and it crossed _“Grease_ ” from his _“Movies you must watch”_ list that the avengers had put together for him.

By the time the movie was done, his watch read two fifteen in the morning and Tony still hadn’t emerged from his workshop.

That was another day gone and wasted, Steve thought defeated, velvet box heavy in his pocket. Resigned, Steve turned the television off and headed up to bed.

 

* * *

 

Tony took the elevator to his room at ten to two a.m. hoping to find his boyfriend in bed and bit back a pang of disappointment at his empty room. He knew that logically, Steve needn’t sleep in his room all the time when he had his own room that had no Tony disturbing his sleep at two in the morning. He was probably tired and just wanted an uninterrupted night’s sleep.

That didn’t mean he liked it. 

Trying to not dwell on it, the engineer hopped in the shower to ease the day’s torments. The water ran black, as the dirt and ashes from things caught alight fell from his face and hair, his skin felt oily and he wondered if he’d ever be able to get all the grease and motor oil off his hair.

He highly doubted it.

Yawning profoundly he made his way to the bed, dreading the night in advance. No matter how sleepy he was, how exhausted he felt all the way to his bones, the nightmares wouldn’t leave; and now he wouldn’t even have Steve to lull him back to sleep.

Dreadful indeed.

“Tony? When you get here?” Steve was half-naked, on boxers only with a book in his hands and gloriously gorgeous on his bed.

“Not long. I was showering.” He said a little startled, “Where were you?” (not accusingly at all. He means it. At all.)

Steve just cocked an eyebrow, and opened his arms for Tony to crawl into (which he did, embarrassingly fast) and held his lover close to his person. “I was watching Grease.” _I was waiting for you._

“Oh. Did you like it?” he asked, out of politeness to hide his relief. Steve hadn’t gone and left him alone for the night. That was a plus, that was plus squared.

“It was alright. I was missing you though,”  he kissed Tony’s cheek affectionately once he was comfortably spooning the shorter man.  

“I was missing you too,” Tony mumbled as he leaned into Steve’s body, allowing sleep to consume him.

 

Steve figured he could ask his question another time.


End file.
